


This Means War

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [50]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Your music is way too loud but instead of telling you to stop I put on my own music. Let’s see who surrenders first.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short.
> 
> Just wanted to do some writing.

Camila loved her apartment.

It was quaint. Cute and small just like her. She’d spent time making it perfect for her.

Perfect placement of everything.

Dinah said it was OCD but Camila just likes to think it’s her apartment so Dinah can go screw herself.

But yeah, it was all perfect. Her neighbours were her closest friends, it was quiet, it was friendly and best of all Camila had the best view.

And luckily all the walls were pretty thick. So not many noise complaints came through. There was the odd one though. 

Unfortunately, the ceiling is a different story.

Unlike the walls, the ceilings were thin, and awful at sound proofing. So Camila heard every footstep her upstairs neighbour made. She expected it was the same for her downstairs neighbour in the matter of hearing every step she took.

Except the guy upstairs moved out.

And Satan’s Spawn moved in.

Okay that was over dramatic.

Camila had met the girl, even helped her move in. What can she say? The girl was hot, Camila was gay, it was a natural progression of saying hi to helping her move in.

Rational even. 

Camila just doesn’t tell people how it actually went down.

And she won’t be recapping that anytime soon.

Anyway, hot girl, lives upstairs, has a lot of cool stuff etc. etc.

Except this girl has one flaw.

Which makes her the spawn of Satan.

Her music.

Now, as Camila vehemently argues, it’s not like she listens to screamo, death metal music or any crap like that.

It’s just… her music is loud. And it bugs Camila to hell and back that she can hear nearly every word of the dumb Lana Del Rey song coming from her neighbour.

It was annoying.

But because Camila was socially awkward and because she was nervous around hot girls. She said nothing… to her neighbour.

\----

“I can’t believe you won’t just ask her to turn it down a smidge.” Dinah groaned as Camila complained again.

“Hell no. I’m not going to embarrass myself in front of her.” Camila said with a frown.

“Laur is really nice Mila, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Normani said with a smile. Camila raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

“Nope. Not happening. Just thinking about it makes my palms sweat.” Camila shuddered.

\----

So she came up with a plan.

She hadn’t meant to but it just popped into her head one night.

Camila had been building up the courage to speak to Lauren but she chickened out as a new song came on.

And in that a plan was hatched.

\----

It wasn’t another a couple days before Lauren played anymore music.

And to be honest it wasn’t even that loud, just those paper thin ceilings picked it up easily.

Camila scrambled to grab her laptop and booted up Spotify.

Nothing like her chill playlist to help her do some song writing of her own. She plugged in her speakers and grinned smugly to herself.

So she pressed play and turned it up until it echoed through the apartment.

It was about half a hour before Camila could hear the notes of Lauren’s music. So she turned it up and smiled when she couldn’t hear it anymore.

Ten minutes later and the same happened. Camila just laughed to herself and hit the volume key again.

Five minutes and Camila scowled.

Was this girl seriously not gonna give up?

Her music was nearing its maximum volume and her neighbour was yet to surrender. Camila hit the volume a couple more times, watching it climb to 90.

Two minutes and Camila just slammed her hands down. Hitting the volume to its max: 100.

Both of them were blasting their music at the maximum.

There was a banging at Camila’s door. The music cut out. Both floors went silent. Camila scurried to the door and opened it cautiously.

It was the building’s super.

“Noise complaint. Turn the music down or off.” He grumbled. Camila nodded and smiled sheepishly.

\----

Four nights later and the same happened again.

A war of music and volume.

Both girls too stubborn to stand down.

Another visit from the superintendent. 

Noise complaint two.

\----

Six days later.

Noise complaint three. Final warning.

\----

A day later and Camila found herself and Lauren sitting in the super’s office.

“Three noise complaints. I told both of you that last time was it. Or else I’m fining both of you.” He shouted.

“She started it!” Lauren argued. Camila rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care.” The super seethed. “Fifty bucks each.” He snarled, handing them both a piece of paper.

The door slammed shut behind the pair as they shuffled into the hallway.

“God damn it.” Lauren grumbled. “I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry.” Camila said, looking at the paper in her hand. “I can pay for you too.” Lauren sighed.

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not. I should’ve just told you turn down your music, instead I just started a war and hoped you’d surrender first.” Camila sighed. Lauren smiled at Camila and laughed quietly.

“You’re cute.” Lauren chuckled. Camila felt her cheeks turn pink and she grinned.

“I’m socially awkward.” Camila corrected bashfully.

“Lucky that’s just my type.” Lauren said lightly. “Tell you what, you can take me out for lunch instead of paying my fine.”

Camila lit up and nodded.

“Totally.” She said with a grin.

“Tomorrow?” Lauren asked. Camila nodded and ran her hand through her hair.

“It’s a date.” Camila replied. Lauren laughed and hummed.

“That it is.” She muttered, pressing a kiss to Camila’s cheek and walking back to her apartment.

Camila grinned and turned around, heading for the elevator.

She could barely believe what had just happened. Like she had the energy to take the stairs.

Who knew this war would end well?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments / kudos / requests here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
